The Hunky Merman
by Corolla
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a hunky merman. He had two best friends, each with their own lovers. Finally the merman fell in love with a beautiful prince. Find out their splashy love story here! Yaoi RenjiByakuya, GinIzuru, ShuuheiKensei. M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Ahahaa xD more RenBya! This time, our favorite tattooed guy is a merman! A hunky one that is :P This story will be multi-chaptered. Hope it'll interest you. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ariel, Eric and the Kingdom of Atlantica belongs to Disney :P And of course, our hunky guys are from Bleach :) -Just gotta put a disclaimer 'cause there's Ariel in here lol-

* * *

**

Once there was a loud, friendly and hunky merman called Renji. He was tan and his well sculpted body was decorated with lots of bold and visible black tribal tattoos. On his forehead, chest, abdomen, even on the bottom of his brown tail. And his hair, wow, his hair was red and long. It floats around him like a blazing fire.

He was a kind and friendly merman. He loved to talk to other sea inhabitants and play with them. He liked to train his fighting skill with the sharkpeople and barracudas, train his agility with the eels and even listen to the wise turtle's words. But most of all, he likes to have fun and joke around. Renji was like the underwater fire.

But actually, he was the son of King Jyuushiro, the ruler of the grand and famous Seireitei Kingdom. Renji lived in a castle decorated with beautiful shells, pearls and corals. He lived with 12 of his brothers and sisters. He was the 6th child, so he wouldn't inherit the throne. That actually made Renji happy, because he didn't have to take great responsibility, but still loved by his father.

To fill his days, Renji liked to go out to the open sea and scavenge human things. He went on so many adventures with his best friends Izuru and Shuuhei. Izuru has a blond hair with yellow and black tail. He's a nice but sometimes moody merman. On the other hand Shuuhei was the merman with purple tail and black hair. He was pretty strict, but calm. He's the personal advisor of King Jyuushiro himself. Well, at least one of the advisors. But either way, he cares a lot about his friends.

One sunny day, Renji spent his morning cleaning his cave of treasures. He wiped his wine glass until they sparkle, fixed the broken jaw of a nutcracker and picked the lock of his newly found music box. He spent a lot of time examining, fixing and caring for his treasures. He was more than interested in them. He loved his collection so much that he kept adding stuff until his cave almost overflowed. But that didn't stop him at all.

When he had finished, he used his super hunky strength to seal his cave shut with a huge boulder.

"Renji, you still want to go out and look for some rarities?" Izuru said with a smile on his face. Oh, he loved adventuring as much as Renji.

"Of course! I need to find a screwdriver and … what's the name of that thing again? Light blobs?" Renji asked.

"Light bulbs." Shuuhei corrected while stretching his lithe body.

"Oh yeah, thanks Shuuhei." Renji had a friend from the neighboring Kingdom of Atlantica called Ariel. They were childhood friends. Even after she got married to the Prince from the surface, Eric, they kept meeting up occasionally. She was the one who taught Renji about the objects from the surface world. That's why Renji's one smart merman.

"Well then, shall we get going?" Izuru said and did a little flip but ended up bumping an angry looking manta ray. He muttered a shy sorry and the ray swam away. The mermen laughed and swam nearer to the shallow water.

They met three sharkpeople from the Espada Kingdom and stopped a while to joke around. At least Renji was. Izuru hid behind Shuuhei who was complaining to Renji to hurry up and get the hell out of there.

"Ya know, I heard that a big ship's gonna pass here soon." The hammerhead shark, Gin said.

"Yes, the dolphins said that there's going to be a big party on board. They might drop some valuable stuff, knowing how dumb humans are." Tia the great white scoffed.

"Hey, Tia, don't say that. Renji's friend's husband is a human. And Gin, don't tease the blonde merman!" Starrk scowled at Gin who was lifting the chin of the shivering Izuru.

"Ya sure are pretty." Gin winked and let Izuru go.

"Th-thank y-you." Izuu stuttered and slumped, holding a coral for support.

"Anyways, are you guys sure? This is just like how Ariel met Eric. If I'm lucky enough, I can meet a new friend!" Renji grinned. He had been dreaming of this opportunity for so long.

"Of course we're sure. The dolphins heard it from the seagulls." Tia said.

"True or not, I don't think it's a good idea to show yourself to humans, Renji." Wise Shuuhei finally got rid of his fear and regained his composure.

"Oh come on, Shuuhei. Ariel and The Kingdom of Atlantica had been discovered. Why not me and Seireitei?"

"Because we are not supposed to be discovered!" Shuuhei folded his arms.

"Just a little peek? Please Shuuhei? Should I tell Kensei to guard us?" Shuuhei blushed upon hearing the name of the handsome and built castle guard. Renji knew Shuuhei had the hots for Kensei.

"Oh Poseidon, don't say anything to him, please! I'm not ready for anything that has to do with him yet." Shuuhei blushed. It was normal for merpeople to fall in love and have a relationship with the same gender. Because basically, younglings were made from the magic that true love created between a couple.

"I think that's a yes. Anyways, we should get going. Mama Ulqui and Papa Grimm are waiting. Tia sat up from the rock she had been sitting on and grabbed a kelp package. "We'll see you later, Renji!"

"Maa, we hafta part now. Bai-bai my yellow fishy!" Gin nibbled Izuru's finger and swam away with his brother and sister.

"Did he just call me…" Izuru stared at Renji and Shuuhei's grinning face.

"Yep, he called you one of the most intimate nicknames under the seven seas: fishy." Renji smugly grinned and Shuuhei laughed along.

"Oh holy seaweed…" Izuru blushed deep crimson.

"Look! Light blobs!"

"Bulb, Renji. Bulb as in gulp." Shuuhei giggled at his hyperactive friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Bulb. Anyways, we're pretty much done. Wanna scavenge anything else?"

"It's getting pretty late. How about we wait for the ship to pass?" Izuru said. Shuuhei just sighed in response. He gave up convincing the other two mermen to go home straight away.

They sat on a rock near the place that the sharkpeople appointed them. The current was slow and gentle, making Renji's red hair flow around him. The three of them watched as the remaining sunray slowly vanished and the water around them turned dark.

"Let's go up." Renji's head popped out of the water and he was greeted by the wind. He looked up to the star spangled sky and smiled. "How beautiful…"

"Wow… They're pretty!" Izuru lighted up. The never grow tired of star gazing. It was a rare sight for them.

"All hail Prince Byakuya!" A crowd roared, surprising the mermen. They looked around and saw a big ship heading towards them. Renji laughed whole-heartedly and jetted towards the ship.

On board, the Prince, Byakuya, was feeling restless although he didn't show it. He kept his face stern and stoic, only nodding to the party guest that smiled at him. He was bored. He was sick of all the parties he had to attend. He wants something new, something like an adventure. He walked to the other end of the ship, where no one even knew existed. He took a deep breath and exhaled audibly. He stared at the sky and let his mind wander.

Renji was smitten. He watched as the beauty stretched his thin arms. Jet black hair framed the delicate face. Even from that far, Renji knew that hair would be smooth as silk. The beauty was wearing a simple white shirt and a dark colored vest and a white headpiece that screamed royalty. But the thing that caught Renji's attention was how sad and miserable he looked.

"I'm tired." Renji tensed. "I don't want to live like this anymore. I want to go away and start fresh. I don't want to be here and live with all of this responsibility anymore." Renji kept watching the owner of the tender voice. The prince wasn't crying, but his voice and his expressions were. "Oh great, grand sea. What do you have in store for me?"

"Me. I'm here." Renji mumbled. Shuuhei gasped and dragged Renji underwater.

"What were you thinking? If you spoke any louder he would know that we're here!" Shuuhei shouted.

"Let him know! I want him to know I exist. I want to get to know him better. He's calling out to me, Shuu. You heard him, right? He needs me!"

"How can you be so sure, Renji? I know he's pretty and all…" Izuru chimed in.

"I felt it. Here." Renji tapped his chest, the spot where his heart throbbed. "Anyways, I gotta talk to him."

"Renji, don't! You stupid dork!" Too late. Renji had popped his head back up, but the beautiful prince wasn't there. Disappointment washed over him.

"There it goes, my one and only chance of knowing how to love…" He said to his friends once he was back underwater. He was angry at them for worrying too much. He wasn't supposed to, but he couldn't help it. But again, they were his best friends. They didn't mean to hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Renji…" Izuru patted Renji's back. "Let's just go home." And so they made their way home.

The water around them was very dark, but they have the ability to see in the dark. Renji's mind was still filled with the prince's words. He could and would be the prince's friend, or even more! He wanted a chance to do so.

"Waah!" Izuru screamed, breaking Renji from his train of thoughts.

"Fishy, don't scream like that. Did I scare ya that bad?" Gin suddenly appeared behind Izuru.

"W-why of course! You appeared out of nowhere." Izuru blushed and stuttered.

"Awh, yer such a cutie, fishy. Anyways, I can't stop thinking about ya. Wanna spend some time together?" Gin just made a confession and Izuru wasn't taking it very well. Even in the dark, a blind fish would know that Izuru was blushing furiously. Renji and Shuuhei tried their best to hold their laugh but they ended up snorting.

"We just met a few hours ago! And stop calling me 'that' "

"Calling ya what?" Gin scratched his head.

"You know… 'that'…"

"Fishy?" Izuru let out a wail. "Fishy, ya shouldn't worry about that. That's why I wanna know ya better. You've nibbled my heart!" Gin circled Izuru and gave a slow, lazy lick on Izuru's neck.

"Oh Poseidon…" That time, Renji and Shuuhei stopped giggling. Never in their life they thought that Izuru would moan like that. "Oh no, no, no, noo! Not in front of them!"

"Shall we take it somewhere… private?" Gin smirked and tangled their tails together. Quite intimate for underwater creatures.

"Well, we should go now. Have fun and take care, you two. Don't bite each other too hard!" Renji said and held the urge to laugh out loud. Gin hugged Izuru from behind and led him to a well-lighted cave nearby.

"Could've been me holding the prince like that." Renji smiled bitterly. He wanted to hold and comfort the prince.

"Renji, I…" Guilt kicked in like a punch into Shuuhei's stomach.

"Nah, don't apologize. Shouldn't have wishes like this from the start anyway." The tension was thick and there was a long silence between them as they swam to Renji's room.

"Shuu?" A voice called. The said man turned his head to see a certain castle guard calling out to him.

"Kensei. What brings you here?"

"I was looking all over for you. I noticed you were missing so I thought you got into trouble or something. Ah, good evening, Prince Renji." He bowed.

"Hey, don't call me that. Renji's fine. Anyways, he was with me and Izuru, adventuring. He's real tired so can you take him to his room?" Shuuhei's shocked face turned to Renji.

"Oh is that so? I'll take care of him then. Thanks for taking care of him." Renji smugly grinned and mouthed 'payback'.

"Good night then, Kensei. Take care." Kensei carried Shuuhei who yelped.

"Good. Night. Renji." Shuuhei said through gritted teeth.

Renji went into his room and closed the red coral door. He tied his hair and lied down on his bed.

"Could've been me carrying the prince like that." He shut his eyes, trying to get a decent rest.

* * *

**A/N : So? Is it interesting? :D **

**Renji : So, dear author. This time I'm a mermaid?**

**Corolla : No, merMAN.**

**Renji : What's the big difference?**

**Corolla : Are you a MAN or a MAID?**

**Gin : Shh, I'm talking with my fishy. *grins while Izuru blushes*  
**

**Kensei : Shuuhei is sleeping... *strokes Shuuhei's hair*  
**

**Renji : *sigh* I'm all alone tonight damn it. Hurry up and write more chapters so I can meet the prince.**

**Corolla : Well just look forward to the next chappie!**

**Byakuya : Hm. I'm royalty as usual. *small smirk***

**Renji : I am too!**

**Byakuya : You're the 6th prince. Doesn't mean much.**

**Renji : I can never win against you, can I?**

**Kensei & Gin : SHUDDUP! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!**

**Corolla : I'm out! *flees* Psst, R & R please ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : ... *siiiigh*

* * *

**Renji couldn't sleep a wink. He tossed and turned in bed. He felt restless, as if he needed to do something.

"Well shit." He untied his hair and put the hair clip in his bedside table. He swam out the window and headed to the shore. The full moon was out that night, and the turtles were laying their eggs on the beach. Perhaps Renji could talk to one of them and get some advice.

He dragged himself up to sit on the sand, the end of his tail barely touching the water. He sighed and massaged his right shoulder. He couldn't believe he was distracted enough to bump a while on his way to the beach.

It had been quite some time since the last time he brought his whole body up to the surface. The way his hair stuck to his back felt weird, but the wind that tickled his skin was pleasant. He also loved the sound of the waves crashing, the trees rustling and the harmonic voice singing.

"Wait. What?" Renji looked around, looking for the source of the voice. Not far from where he was sitting, a long haired, slim figure made his way towards him. Renji stayed where he was and dared not to move an inch. But the figure was getting closer and closer, so Renji squirmed and tried to go back in the water.

"Is someone there?" The voice called. Renji froze. He knew that voice. It was the prince! "Please don't go…" He said almost pleading. Byakuya jogged nearer to Renji. When he saw a silhouette of a long haired man with a tail, he slowed down his pace.

Renji's heart was racing. He wanted to meet the prince, but he didn't know what to do if he did. What would the prince do if he found out that he was a merman? A creature of fantasy that wasn't supposed to exist?

"A merman?" Without realizing, Byakuya was already sitting beside him, marveling his tail. "You're real?"

"Uh, yeah. Of course. As real as the moon."

"That's amazing! How did you manage to get up here? Did you get stranded or some sort? Oh may I touch it?" Renji didn't have time to respond. Byakura touched the tattoo on the tip of Renji's brown tail and pulled back at first. Then slowly his fingers went back to caress the tail.

"I swam here and dragged myself up. Aren't you afraid or anything?"

"Why should I? I've only read about merpeople from stories back when I was a child. I've always wondered if they're real. And now I've seen you!" Renji's face grew warm.

"What's your name, human?" Renji asked.

"I'm Byakuya. What's yours?" Byakuya kept touching Renji all over. From the tip of his tail, his waist and his hair. He kept his hand on the dark locks, twirling his fingers on the soft hair. But Renji gently grabbed Byakuya's wrist.

"It's Renji. And please don't touch me like that, Byakuya." Renji said softly.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to be rude…" Byakuya drew his hand back but he could still feel the lingering warmth of Renji's touch.

"No, it felt good. I just don't want your touches to linger and drive me crazy." Byakuya blushed and laughed.

"You're very bold, Renji."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's greatly amusing." The stayed silent, listening to the waves crashing loudly. Renji stared at Byakuya's face, dimly lighted by the moonlight.

"Byakuya, why do you look so sad?" Renji asked.

"What do you mean?"

" I kind of saw you on the ship earlier this afternoon. You're a prince, right? I heard you talking about your feelings…" Byakuya just smiled bitterly.

"Yes, I am a prince. You heard the whole thing?" Renji nodded. "I'm tired, Renji. I'm just so, very tired…" Renji put his arm around Byakuya's shoulder and pulled him closer. He didn't care about the fact that Byakuya tensed in his embrace.

"Do you want to tell me more?" Renji said in a soothing voice. Byakuya started to relax and slowly rested his head on Renji's shoulder.

"I've been living in royalty ever since I was born. I'm surrounded by so many people. I can get anything I want. But still I can't feel content. I still feel empty. Every couple of days I attend various events, every couple of months I sail to different parts of the world, but I haven't found a single person that I want to spend my time with." Byakuya drew a long breath. "I want love, Renji."

Renji stayed silent. What should he say? He had fallen in love with the prince since the first time he laid eyes upon the beauty. But he couldn't say that he loved him after meeting for only a few minutes. Or could he?

"It's not important, Renji. I'll find my way out somehow." Byakuya squeezed the big, rough hand on his shoulder.

"It is important. You've been struggling with your feelings. You're a strong person, Byakuya."

"Thank you for understanding, Renji. I wish somehow we can talk all day." Byakuya let out a chuckle. That struck Renji's mind.

"Hey, I really think that we get along quite well."

"Of course."

"Then, do you know that merpeople can conjure magic?" Renji grinned.

"Um, not really. Why?"

"Let's strike a deal. I'll turn myself into human for a few days in a week, but we have to work on your social skills. You need to loosen up."

"Oh no, Renji. I can't do it. I have an image to uphold. I can't do or act as I please." Byakuya loved the way Renji held him, so he snuggled closer.

"But you're doing it now. You're acting the way you want to act. You're being close because you want to, right."

"I guess so…" Byakuya paused. "Hey, isn't it weird? It feels like I've known you for ages. I can be close to you like this and not feel awkward at all."

"Is it fate? I knew from the start that I had to meet you. I felt it in my heart when I saw you for the first time." Byakuya felt it too, that's why he wasn't afraid of Renji.

"Perhaps so. I trust you, Renji. I'll give it a shot. Will you come with me now?"

"No, I have to ask for permission first. I'll meet you here tomorrow night, okay? You better go back and sleep." Renji wanted to pull away, but Byakuya stopped him.

"Don't go just yet… Let me stay like this for a while. It's been long since I've felt this calm…" The human prince started humming a soft song. The melody was gentle and calming. It sounded distant, yet close at the same time.

"What song is this? It sounds familiar…" Renji remembered back when he was still a little squirt. He met a beautiful little girl that sung a similar melody. His father used to take him up to the shore to meet his special friend. And that friend of his father's had a little girl with long hair and gorgeous smile. They used to play together.

"It's called 'The Song of the Sea'. It's the first song I learned how to sing. Isn't it beautiful?" Byakuya continued humming.

"Yes it is. It's very beautiful." And so Byakuya started singing.

"_I walked along the shore  
feeling the wet sand underneath my feet  
and the wind blows, making my hair fly free  
as I walked slowly under the moonlight._

_I dipped my feet in the water  
loving the feel of the warmth washing over me  
I wonder what life is like down there  
the life under the big blue ocean  
I wonder what my life would be if I live there"_

Renji rested his head on Byakuya's lap and listened to his beautiful voice. Byakuya stroked the crimson locks and continued.

"_The jellyfish would float along with the current  
the eels would hide in its caves  
the dolphins would play as the turtles rest  
and the anemones would start to sway_

_I would swim and feel the serenity  
let the sea be my own home  
with the fish and corals and everything  
I'd sing the song of the sea_

_We'd play the tunes  
and I'd sing along  
to the harmonious song of the sea"_

"Byakuya… That's amazing! You have such a beautiful voice." Byakuya flashed a smile. Renji's heart skipped a beat. Byakuya looked beautiful!

"Thanks. It's a child's song I learned a long time ago. A friend of my father's made it for me, and my father taught me how to sing it." Byakuya rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"You're sleepy already?" Renji sat up.

"No, I'm okay. I still want to stay…" Byakuya held back a yawn.

"No, you're not okay. You're going to sleep, now." Renji chuckles. "Do you want me to take you back?" Byakuya replied by leaning in and clinging his arm around Renji's neck, dozing off.

Renji conjured a simple magic and created and indentation on the sand behind a big rock for them to lie down. Renji squirmed to get there, thankfully it's not that far. Then he cuddled close and fell asleep, feeling deeply content.

* * *

"Ne, fishy." Gin whined. He and izuru were inside Gin's cave, talking and sitting on the spongy sofa.

"Y-yes?" Izuru hadn't gotten used to the intimate nickname yet. Gin scooted closer to the blonde and slung his arm around the other's waist.

"You're really cute."

"Oh, Gin, please stop saying that…" Izuru turned deep red.

"How can I stop?" Gin cuddled the blond and this time Izuru cuddled back.

* * *

"Shuuhei…" Kensei grinned and wrapped his arm protectively around his uke. They were all snuggled up on the surface world in a little fancy hotel facing the ea.

"Kensei…" Shuuhei snuggled. They were lying in bed after their first hot sex. In their human form of course. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Shuu. Always had and always will." Shuuhei just smiled and slept with his lover beside him.

It was such a beautiful night…

* * *

**A/N : Cliche? Mooshie? Too sweet? Plot too fast? Too obvious? Tell me. R&R pwease?**

**Renji : *grins* Beautiful...**

**Byakuya : Yeah, the night is pretty.**

**Renji : No, you are beautiful.**

**Byakuya : ... *speechless***

**Gin : Fishy *glomps Izuru***

**Izuru : *bluush* W-what?**

**Gin : *grins* Let's have sex like Shuuhei and Kensei!**

**Shuuhei : *blush* Sssshhh! **

**Kensei : *hugs* Shuu, isn't it something we can be proud of?**

**Shuuhei : Ummnn...**

**Kensei : Yes it is. *kiss* **

**Shuuhei : *blush***

**Renji : *envy envy*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : ByaRen aside, here's a chappie about the lovely Jyuushiro and Shunsui! :3

* * *

**

"No means no, Renji." King Jyuushiro said after a sigh. Our hunk had been begging for permission to accompany Byakuya for a few days in a week.

"But father, he needs me!" Renji begged. He really wanted to go up there and be with Byakuya. Seeing and experiencing all the things that humans do. It's all exciting and thrilling to him, but unfortunately not for his father.

"You don't know that, Renji. You only met him once and you dare say that? He might take advantage of you in the future! I can't have my kingdom under attack!"

"He won't, dad. He's just a lonely person. And I know that he genuinely needs me. I can feel it in my heart." Upon remembering the event that happened the night before, Renji's expression grew soft. He already missed Byakuya's voice.

"You are so very young, Renji. You have to learn that you have to sacrifice something for a bigger cause." King Jyuushiro said. He to, had made a big sacrifice.

"I want to pursue my love, father. I have to! I don't want regrets!" Renji screamed.

"You will have regrets if you don't think about this clearly! You will have regrets when you find out he chases your tail so he can put you in his aquarium. You'll have regrets when he poaches us to sell to aristocrats. You will have regrets knowing he doesn't love you and marry off with someone then having to meet him again to find out he has a son to take care of!" King Jyuushiro was shouting, out of breath and holding back the tears that almost spilled.

"Father…" Renji had never seen his father so mad, so distressed and so hurt. The throne room echoed and the room that was shining so beautifully suddenly felt gray. Maids were peeking, trying to figure out what happened but they didn't dare go in.

"Renji, I am far beyond your years. I know more than you do. I have chosen to part from the one I love for this kingdom. If I didn't, this kingdom would be nothing but history. Your grandfather, Yamamoto, would take no one else to be his heir." Renji grew silent. Sure, he knew everything about sacrificing, but was Byakuya something he should give up on?

"Your Majesty, I have urgent matters to discuss." Chojiro the head advisor interrupted. King Jyuushiro got up and swam away.

"Think about it." The King and Chojiro swam away, leaving Renji alone.

"Well shit." Renji stormed off to find his friends.

King Jyuushiro sighed for the umpteenth time. He was having a hard time to register the things Chojiro said. Something about military, weapons and defense system.

'Who would need those when the kingdom is so peaceful?' He thought to himself. But again, you can't be too careful.

"And so we have a plan to go out and observe the weapons humans make. It would be better if Your Majesty would come to the surface with us." Chojiro said, closing his speech.

"Fine, we shall leave after sunset. Make suitable preparations for the trip. We will stay for a night at Kisuke's inn." Chojiro bowed and swam off. Jyuushiro swam to his chambers to prepare himself.

Truth be told, our king didn't like going to the surface, especially on sunset. The memories haunted him like a never ending nightmare. He just wanted it out of his head, all of it.

"Shunsui…" Even after all these times, saying the name of the man he loved made him shiver. Jyuushiro conjured some magic and turned his crown into a hairpin. He tied his hair up in a ponytail and slipped the pin on. Then he left a message in a bubble for the Jellynger, short for Jelly Messenger, to take to his children, informing his absence. He didn't have time to talk to them, knowing the sun had started to set. Time passed quickly that day.

Children. Even he himself kept wondering how on earth he got so many kids from one man alone. Renji was his youngest, the last son he got from Shunsui. So there were six in total. That showed just how strong the magic of their love was.

2 years after Renji was born, Shunsui had to go travel some place. And while he was gone, Jyuushiro made a song in celebration of Renji's birthday. But when they met, Shunsui was carrying a beautiful little boy, calling him his nephew. He was just a bit older than Renji, with silky black hair. Jyuushiro was happy to take care of the boys while teaching Shunsui the new song. But those happy days stopped when a dark haired woman with glasses suddenly hugged Shunsui and called him 'darling'. Then he found out that the little boy was Shunsui's son.

"I did it because I love you, Jyuushiro!" That was Shunsui's explanation when Jyuushiro confronted him.

"You cheated on me. You had sex with that woman long ago before we had Renji. You had sex with me when the boy's a few months old and now you tell me you did it because you love me?" Jyuushiro laughed bitterly. "What kind of joke is that, Shunsui? Do you take me for a fool because I'm just a creature of fantasy? You thought our children are simple worthless things because they do not need 9 months to develop?"

"Please calm down. I have to do this to keep my right as the next heir of my kingdom! When I'm king we can live together and be happy!" Shunsui tried to explain.

"You've been lying to me for almost 3 years, Shunsui. There are ways to solve the heir problem and you chose to have a son with a woman instead? I don't understand you!" Jyuushiro gritted his teeth. Surely there was some other way, right? All those months Shunsui left him for trips halfway across the sea, Jyuushiro kept being faithful, turning down all marriage proposals his father gave him. But what did he get for that? A cheating lover that has a new family to taka care of.

"Fine then, I'll divorce her. Don't be mad at me, please. I'll do anything to have you back…" The tanned man pleaded, but Jyuushiro just shook his head.

"Don't hurt her feelings. Raise your family, Shunsui. Forget about everything we've had."

"No, don't go. Don't leave me, I'm sorry. I'll make things right!"

"Isn't it too late? Goodbye, love." And with that Jyuushiro jumped into the water without looking back at the man he loved so much. If only tears were visible, everyone would know how badly the merman cried. Ever since that sunset, Jyuushiro hated the scenery.

"Your Majesty, it's time to leave." Chojiro's voice brought the king back from memory lane.

"Yes. Let us leave." King Jyuushior rose from his seat and headed off to the shore.

One thing he loved about the surface was the moon and the star spangled sky. He knew that that night would have a full moon, so he decided to go with his advisor and a few men to check on the weaponry. Besides, he wanted to see how his old friend Kisuke was doing.

Once on the beach, they transformed into their human form. Jyuushiro's hair stayed the same, but his white tail turned into a white poet shirt, thin and flowy, with a sleek black pants. They were greeted by the wind and the shining full moon.

"Jyuushiro?" The kind almost jumped when his name was called from afar. A tall figure wearing a dark long tailed coat suddenly came running towards them. Two guards stood in front of the king, ready to face the unknown man.

"Impossible…" Jyuushiro's body shook in disbelief as the memory of that voice came rushing into him. All the men had drawn their swords, even Chojiro whipped out his rapier.

"Jyuushiro, is that you?" Shunsui's voice reminded Jyuushiro of the past. All the times they spent together in each other's arms.

Shunsui knew very well it was Jyuushiro, his white haired angel, the love that left him 20 years ago. It had been so very long, but he couldn't forget his angel.

Jyuushiro tapped the men in front of him and asked them to step aside. Then he faced the man he once or perhaps still loved. His features were illuminated by the moonlight, clearly showing that Shunsui was as handsome as ever. A few years added such maturity that didn't fail to add his charms.

"Shunsui." Jyuushiro managed a curt nod. But Shunsui hugged the other man. The mermen were ready to attack, but Jyuushiro gave them a signal to stay back.

"I've missed you so much. It's been 2 decades! Finally I got another chance to see you again." Shunsui squeezed tighter, but Jyuushiro squirmed and broke away.

"Indeed, it has been long. Now if you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend." It was such a pain for Jyuushiro to be able to see him again. He knew he would regret leaving Shunsui again, but seeing him for too long would surely break away all the strong walls he's build around him and had to deal with pain all over again.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" Shunsui held the merman's shoulder firmly. He looked deep into his eyes.

"No, I am not mad." Jyuushiro averted his gaze, scared that he would melt from the gaze of his love.

"Then why are you pushing me away? At least… At least let us catch up on each other. Surely a lot has happened in 20 years." Shunsui let go and took a step back. Jyuushiro nodded and asked Chojiro to check the weaponry without him.

"So, how have you been?" Shunsui tried to open up a conversation after quite a long silence. They went straight to Kisuke's in and sat at the bar. Both men had a glass of brandy in their hands, hoping it would loosen up the situation.

"I've been fine. Taking care of a kingdom seems to be quite enjoyable." Jyuushiro brought the glass to his lips and tilted the glass slightly, letting the amber liquid burn down his throat.

"You're king now? That's great then! I am too…" Shunsui drifted off. Bad mistake.

"I know. How is it? Being a king and all."

"I think you know the drill. But yeah, it's enjoyable when your people love you." Shunsui stared at the long fingers around the other brandy glass. Jyuushiro looked paler than the last time they met, and his face looked tired, thinner.

They fell into a long, awkward silence. Both afraid to neither utter a word nor make any single move. Shunsui kept looking at Jyuushiro's face, making him uncomfortable because of the sharp stare. Slowly Shunsui looked down and gulped his brandy.

"How's the children?" Jyuushiro flinched at the sudden topic.

"They're good. They've grown into fine people. Soi Fon is the top fighter under the 7 Seas while Uryuu is the smartest. Kaien is doing well. He seems to be excited to be the next king. Unfortunately Hanatarou recently fell ill, but Isane took care of him." He gave a small smile as he remembered all his children, including Renji too. But he didn't know what to say about him.

"How about Renji?" All Shunsui remembered was his red hair and fiery personality.

"He's… having troubles lately. Said that he's in love with a human prince." Jyuushiro just realized how awkward it was to talk to the father of all his children.

"Hmm, that sounds like a familiar story." Shunsui gave a chuckle but Jyuushiro stayed silent. Shunsui coughed and gulped his brandy. "They turned out great. Our children." Jyuushiro's eyes stung. Their children. Was it so painful for him that he forgot they were all the result of their love?

"Why are you here? You're supposed to be on the other side of the sea." Jyuushiro croaked out. He didn't want to be there at all, at least that's what he thought.

"Kenpachi is holding a party. His daughter is getting married. He insisted that I should come. I snuck out to see the beach and found you instead." Shunsui finally held Jyuushiro's hand. How he missed the softness of his skin. Jyuushiro almost pulled away but Shunsui held him steady.

"Your wife won't be happy with you touching me." Jyuushiro spat out.

"We separated long ago." Jyuushiro gasped. He was constructing words to shout at Shunsui but the man continued. "She left me."

"Why? Did you treat her badly? How could you?" Shunsui chuckled and traced circles Jyuushirou's palm.

"Yes, I guess I did. She said I didn't love her at all. And all I do was either drown myself in work or lock myself in my library. She said I never once looked at her, as if I've lost my will to live. But what she doesn't know, it wasn't the will to live that I've lost, it's someone I love."

"Are you blaming me for the fact that your wife left you?" Jyuushiro accused.

"No, I blame myself for hurting her, hurting you, and losing you too." Shunsui kissed the pale fingers. "I couldn't forget you, Shiro. My love for you never stopped even for a second."

"But then why did you leave me? Why did you come to me bringing your son?" The pain, the longing, the love. Emotions were overflowing as Jyuushiro brought Shunsui's hand to his cheeks.

"To introduce you to the child you will live with. If I am a king, I'd take you and our children to my kingdom and have no one to object about the matter. Besides, I never recall upon leaving you. I'm not the one who left his lover standing alone on the beach." Shunsui caressed the soft cheek and smiled. "I love you, Jyuushiro. Do you still love me?" Jyuushiro closed his eyes and nuzzled Shunsui's palm.

"You have given me great pain, Shunsui. If only you had told me about the whole thing, I'd understand. 20 years I've had you in the back of my head, haunting me. It is not fair that now you tell me that you love me and demands me to answer."

"I'm sorry. I was stupid, love. But what do you say?"

"Yes, I love you." Shunsui tilted Jyuushiro's shin and kissed him lovingly. Both smiled into the kiss, getting the happiness they've missed.

"Hey! Need a room? I'll give a discount for you lovebirds." Kisuke just had to interrupt while grinning like always. Both men couldn't help laughing.

"Yes, I think we do." Jyuushiro hugged Shunsui's arm and let a big smile spread on his face. Even kings need love, right?

* * *

**A/N : So? So? Hmm? R&R yeah please? :3 **

**Renji : I want my story, hurry up and write it.**

**Jyuushiro : Patience, young man. **

**Renji : Dad, I wanna see Byakuya...**

**Kaien : Dad, help me with my studies? I got something I wanna ask.**

**Uryuu : Dad, help me too! **

**Soi Fon : Dad, let's spar! I need some training.**

**Hanatarou : *cough* Dad, what medicine will heal me faster?**

**Isane : Dad, do I need to make some medicine for Hanatarou?**

**All the children : Dad! Daaad! DAD!**

**Jyuushiro : x_x *mutters* Why and how on earth did I make so many kids...**

**Shunsui : Because we love each other so very much and the magic is just too strong?**

**Jyuushiro : ... Un. *smiles***

**All their lovely children : DAD! HELP US!**

**Jyuushiro : ... *facepalm*  
**


End file.
